


Истинный

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Истинный

Северус верил в то, что его крестник и сын его самой близкой подруги никогда не найдут общий язык. Если бы он сам когда-то не был подростком, он бы искренне удивлялся такой вражде. Ну а так лишь хмыкал.

_Малое магическое совершеннолетие наступало в двенадцать лет. В этом возрасте у всех детей открывается метка соулмейтов – у каждого своя. Благодаря ей Северус смог избавиться от влюбленности в Лили, а ведь он верил, что она его соулмейт и истинная альфа. Но все оказалось не так. Просто в свой двенадцатый день рождения он проснулся от жжения в стопе и на ступне обнаружилась метка в виде фиала. Уже тогда маленький Северус увлекался зельями, уже тогда знал, в чем его сила и какую судьбу он изберет. А этот символ означал лишь то, что его альфа так же зельевар. Весь день он разглядывал переливающуюся желтым и искрящуюся колбу и представлял будущего мужа или жену._

_Последней парой шли зелья. Радостный Северус подошел к своему любимому преподавателю Горацию Слизнорту – двадцатипятилетнему профессору зельеварения — и похвастался своим счастьем. Северус, в принципе, был закрытым человеком, но Слизнорт всегда вызывал у него доверие, а его терпкий аромат казался надежным._

_Гораций, как обычно, тепло улыбнулся любимому ученику и предложил продемонстрировать метку. Северус охотно снял ботинок и стянул носок, и Гораций замер на долю секунды, а потом закатал правый рукав рубашки. На запястье светился такой же желтенький фиал, как и у Северуса._

Северус улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Вот только у Драко Малфоя и Гарри Поттера все было сложнее. Ко второму курсу их вражда достигла значительных масштабов. Тогда-то и обнаружилась их парность. И хотя Драко был омегой, а Гарри альфой, они не уступали друг другу ни в чем.

Сначала в июне у Драко проступил снитч на тыльной стороне правой ладони. После в июле абсолютно идентичный снитч появился на левой ладони Гарри.

По поводу малого совершеннолетия своих сыновей Малфои и Поттеры устроили настоящий бал. Общий. Никто не знал, что же случилось на том балу, но их противостояние после этого ужесточилось.

И вот теперь Северус на каждую пару по зельеварению шел с замиранием сердца… от ужаса, естественно. Впрочем, как и любой другой преподаватель Хогвартса. И если вначале наблюдать издевки и пакости мальчишек было еще весело, то теперь, когда им исполнилось по шестнадцать и гормоны играли вовсю, это стало невозможным.

— Профессор Снейп! — окликнул его кто-то из студентов, и Северус медленно обернулся. Ходить становилось довольно тяжело, так как ровно через два месяца планировалось рождение второго ребенка и беременность доставляла некоторые неудобства.

— Да? 

Однако позади никого не было. Это совершенно точно напрягло Северуса. И когда он уже собирался произнести выявляющее заклинание, откуда-то с потолка спланировал лист пергамента.

 _«Приходите сегодня в час ночи в Большой зал, если хотите узнать, что же случилось на балу между Поттером и Малфоем!»_ — гласила записка. Северус и хотел бы проигнорировать, да не мог. Очень уж было интересно узнать, что же там произошло.


End file.
